The Cancer Center has a well-developed system for program planning and evaluation, the foundation of which is a formal strategic plan. The four major governance structures of the Cancer Center provide the primary means by which the Director and Senior Leadership conduct program planning and evaluation on an ongoing basis, consistent with the strategic plan. The governance structures include the Executive Committee, the Center's primary policy and decision-making group which coordinates overall planning efforts. Providing input to the Executive Committee are the Leadership Group, which includes the Executive Committee and all Program and Shared Resource leaders/directors; the Internal Advisory Board, which includes the Executive Committee, the Dean and other senior leaders of the Medical School and key Department Chairs; and the External Advisory Board, comprised of recognized leaders in clinical, basic and population sciences, biostatistics and center administration as well as a patient advocate representative. Additional planning input is provided by retreats, other Center advisory committees and ad hoc reviews. CCSG support is requested only for the activities of the External Advisory Board which plays an essential role in the evaluation of the Cancer Centers programs, activities, structure and organization.